Love within the Stars
by lady pearl2005
Summary: My try at a one-shot story. Basically this is an AU about what happened before the finally battle how I wanted it to happen. Rated M for language, violence, silliness and good old smut.


Love within the Stars

(Gundam Wing Fanfiction)

(Heero x Relena "Alternate Universe")

(One-shot)

_*Have any of you wondered what would happen if Heero had brought Relena back with him to Peacemillion? Have all of you wondered if after so many encounters with Relena there wouldn't be some sort of tension between the two. Well let's find out what happens and for a heads up Heero is a little OC in this one so please bear with me okay now on with the story._

In a lush mansion concealed by the black of night, we find one room light where a young woman stand near the window forever gazing at the night sky searching for a sign that her love is coming home. The still silence of the night is broken by a small knock on the door which is opened by a little girl no older than four years old coming in with a distress look on her baby face.

"Emi, what are you doing up at this late hour? You should have been asleep hours ago. What's wrong sweetie?" Said woman then went to said child and picked her up being the careful of the small baby bump she was sporting.

"I had a bad dream mommy; I can't get back to sleep even with Wing to protect me." Said girl held a red, blue yellow and white stuffed dog that her father had given her the day she was born and has been by her side ever since.

"You miss your papa don't you sweetie?" Said woman saw her daughter nod her head as she clung to her mother's legs.

"Can you tell me a story mommy and can I sleep in here?" Emi saw her mother nod her head and moved the covers back on the king sized bed that stood in the middle of the room for her.

"Of course darling, now tell me what story you would like to hear tonight? Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, or did you have a specific one in mind my angel?" Emi snuggled up to her mother being mindful of her small bump where her new brother or sister lay and thought before looking in her mother's eyes and telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Well mommy, I want to hear how you and daddy finally got together." Emi saw the shocked look on her mother's face at what her little girl had just asked.

"Why do you want to hear about that sweetheart?"

"Well I asked daddy once about what you and him were like and then I asked him why Uncle and he are such good friends if he acts like a fool and he told me that it was Uncle's foolishness that got the two of you together and now I want to hear how that happened."

"Well there are two things that are going to happen here; one you are going to get your story and two your papa is in trouble once he gets home for telling you that. Now where to begin with the story…oh! Of course, it was during the war that your father and I got really close. But it was at the end of the first war that you father and I got together and yes you have your foolish uncle to thank. Now during that time your father was a dutiful soldier and lived only to complete his missions. Of course all that changed after your father met me now for your uncle and how he fits in with this, well it's like this love…

_*flashback to four years ago*_

We find Heero Yuy flying a stolen cargo ship back to Peacemillion with the most precious cargo he had, Relena Peacecraft. That's right folks, he brought her back to Peacemillion in hopes of keeping her out of the line of fire that was about to take place on Libra.

"Heero,"

"Relena I already told you that it would be pointless to try and talk to Zechs, his decision is final." Heero then turned to see said girl mess with the hem of her shirt before speaking to him again.

"That's not what I was going to say, I was going to say thank you for coming to get me." Relena then gave him a smile that made him uneasy and it was then that he wished that they were on Peacemillion at that very moment. Being in an enclosed place with a girl, no, young woman like Relena was too much. Even Heero had his limits and at the moment he was close to losing what little control and chivalry he had left. And yes Heero Yuy had hormones folks he's just been suppressing them for a long time.

"You're welcome Relena," After that they rode the rest of the way in silence well Heero did, Relena had fallen asleep leaving Heero to his thoughts and boy was he having a lot of them, both good and bad.

'_Just look at her, the living embodiment of sexy and she's just a few feet away from…what the hell am I thinking!? This is Relena we're talking about. She's too innocent for you to be thinking stuff like that of course the way she wears that skirt you can practically look up to see her…ARGH! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!' _ As Heero was having an eternal struggle with himself, they had arrived at Peacemillion. Heero then let out the breath he was holding and was about to wake Relena when he saw how peaceful she looked and decided to let her sleep as much as she wanted. Heero knew that she looked exhausted when he found her and knew that she probably got very little to no sleep on that battle ship.

Meanwhile Noin and the others were wondering where the hell Heero was and what was taking him so long to get back.

"Noin you have to calm down and have faith in Heero and hope for the best." Sally was trying her best to keep Noin from clawing her hair out and run a hole in the floor from her pacing back and forth from worrying. Of course it didn't help that Duo didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Come on! Have faith in Heero when he's alone with a beautiful, charming, willing and did I mention very trusting girl that has been crazy about him since the day they met? You really think that Heero will be a gentleman with a girl like that alone with him? Even a guy like Heero has his limits! For all we know he's probably ravishing that girl as we speak!" Duo than began to laugh but then yelped in pain as the chair that he was leaning in was suddenly pulled from under him causing him to fall backwards courtesy of Wu Fei who was getting tired of Duo and Noin and her anxiety at the moment.

"Duo Heero would never do anything like that to Miss Relena; he cares too much about her safety and wellbeing to do anything unbecoming that would harm her in any manner. Besides you do realize that if Heero finds out about what you're saying we'll be short one pilot and we can't dwindle our forces now of all times." Quatre helped his foolish friend of the floor before turning to Howard to see if Heero had called yet.

"Howard, has Heero contacted you at all with his current position?" Howard gave him a small nod before turning to the group.

"As a matter of fact yes, he just sent a message a few minutes ago while Duo was braying like a donkey before he hit the floor. He should be here in ten minutes and it seems that he did bring Miss Relena back with him." Howard saw Noin breathe a sigh of relief before slumping into a nearby chair to rest her feet while Sally went to comfort and reassure her that everything was alright.

"Huh I didn't think he'd have the common sense to bring his woman onto a battle ship with some of the deadliest men alive aboard." Wu Fei knew of the strong feelings that Heero had for this girl but he never thought he be that stupid.

"Wu Fei I've already told you how surprising it was with how much power she has over him, but please remember to at least welcome her here, it's so easy to hurt a woman's feelings." Trowa just smiled when he heard Wu Fei growl and mutter a few what he believes to be cuss words in Chinese as he went to check on his Gundam while the others followed for at that very moment Heero had just pulled into to the loading deck.

'_Finally, now comes the hard part'_ Heero turned to the still sleeping Relena and debated on whether or not he should wake her.

'_I guess I have no choice but to wake her seeing how it would look real bad if I carried her although it would give me a good excuse for finally feeling those long legs of hers and….ARG!'_ Once they were fully docked, Heero decided to wake Relena and save both him and her an explanation that neither of them could give the others, including Noin who was probably waiting for an excuse to shot him when she saw him.

"Relena wake we're here," Heero then saw Relena open those beautiful blue eyes of hers before giving a small yawn before attempting to get up if her legs weren't stiff at the moment.

"Um…Heero could you help me stand, my legs have gone stiff from sitting so long and…AH!" Relena shrieked before a cute shade of blush appeared on her face. For you see Heero had lifted Relena in his arms and carried her onto Peacemillion where the problems arose in the form of Duo.

"See I told you Heero had tried something! Why else would he be carrying her over the threshold?" Before anyone could say anything a shot was fired right at Duo from a very foul tempered Heero who was in no mood for Duo's foolishness since they had a job to do.

"Heero Yuy there had better be a good reason why you're carrying Miss Relena and it had better be good cause with the way my nerves are right now I'm in no mood for any foolish." Noin was seeing red the very moment she passed Duo who was trying to slow down his racing heart at the moment.

"Miss Noin please don't be mad at Heero, as we were about to leave my legs grew stiff and I couldn't move and I asked Heero to give me a hand but he picked me up instead," Relena knew that if she didn't say something Heero would have gotten hurt by Noin's hands.

"So why is he still holding you then?" Noin had brought up a good question but instead of getting an answer out of either one of them, Heero went right past them and carried Relena to the lounge where he set Relena down on one of the couches there.

"Heero what are…?"

"I'm going to get a heating pad for your legs; it'll help with the stiffness. Just stay here and don't go anywhere without me." Heero then left a flustered Relena sitting alone in the lounge as she tried to slow her racing heart. This was the closet that Heero has been with her in the past few months that they have seen each other. True there were small moments they shared on Earth and she cherished those moments but how she wished with all her heart that he would take her in his strong arms and make her hearts desires come to light. But sadly that dream would have to wait until said soldier who holds her heart returns her feelings.

Meanwhile Heero was having a hard time of his own with his own feelings and at the moment was having a nice conversation with his inner desire and for the first time was fighting a battle he couldn't win.

'_You know you enjoyed holding her in our arms and wasn't just her stiff legs either. Although you have to admit that she's got some pretty soft and firm legs. Maybe soon those legs will be wrapped around us as we bring her to the heavens and beyond?'_

'I'm not listening to you so you can just shut the Hell up!'

'_Oh please you and I both know that these thoughts that are swirling around up here are just as much yours as they are mine of course this one thought of yours that you've been having has caught my interest.'_

'What the hell are you-,"

"_AAHH! Heero please! It's too much…I can't take…ahh!" _Heero then saw what his other half was talking about. For right before his eyes was his deepest desire being played out in front of him; which of course involved Relena and him in a not so innocent position. In fact it's the one position he's been dreaming about putting her in since the day he met her; on her back with her hands tied above her head with him in between her legs void of clothing while he ravished her for hours in a densely covered forest where no one would find them with Wing only a few feet away.

'_Tell me why you try to keep that lovely woman away from you when you're having thoughts like this about her? Why not just take her as your own and make all of these fantasies of yours come true. I mean did you feel how soft her legs were when you carried her on board? Not to mention the cute blush that appeared on her face as you carried her into the lounge? She's just waiting to be taken, so why do you hesitate so much, I mean you have the proper motivation.' _ It was then that another image was shown in front of him this time with him and Relena in her room in the Cing Kingdom only she was tied to the bedpost with a gag in her mouth to prevent her from shouting and alerting Noin about what they were doing with nothing but a torn nightgown to preserve some of her modesty while Heero had his way with her all night.

"_You should really learn not to be so damn tempting, princess." Heero then pounded into said girl harder and picked up speed as said girl began to convulse beneath him._

"_Know this princess…you…belong…to…ME!"Heero continued to pound into her as her muffled moans turned to muffled screams as Relena was brought to ecstasy and beyond but Heero wasn't through with her yet._

"_Don't think I'm though with you just yet," Heero then brought them to a sitting position with her back to him and bounced her up and down his still harden length while playing with her sensitive little nub resulting in Relena's mind body and soul turning to mush under his hands._

'Stop…stop…stop it now! You're worse than that damn Zero system'

And it was true, the Zero system was doing the same thing his inner self was doing only it was worse when he was on the battle field and Zero had no sympathy for his human heart and played the images over and over again only to take it away at the last minute.

'_Sorry to say this but as long as you keep dreaming about her, these images are never going to stop so either act on these feelings or kill yourself but even then that won't stop these images from haunting you. Even Zero can tell that you want her, this torture won't stop until you take what is rightfully yours so until then enjoy these pleasant dreams.'_

Heero just shook his head to get his inner self's horrid laughing out as he made it back to the lounge with the heating pad for Relena's legs and was about to step in when he was stopped by the one person he didn't want to face right now, Duo Maxwell.

"What do you want Duo?"

"Just wondering what the two of you were up to while on Libra, besides trying to talk some sense into Zechs did you two happen to sneak into the nearest dark corner and-," Duo never got a chance to finish his sentence since Heero had his hand around his windpipe and had him suspended in the air with cold merciless eyes glaring at him.

It was that scene that Quatre and the others walked in on and went about the task of getting Heero to let Duo go of course that was a chore since Heero was a lot stronger than they were.

"Heero please be reasonable Duo didn't mean whatever he said now just let…him…go!" Quatre was trying his hardest to reason with Heero before he did something he would regret later.

Heero was close to snapping the fool's neck when he heard the one voice that snapped him out of his bloodlust thoughts.

"Heero what's going on out there?" The very moment that Relena spoke Heero dropped Duo and shook his head and remembered what he was doing before Duo interrupted him.

Heero then stepped over Duo who was in a coughing fit at the moment and taking in some much needed air but before Heero went inside he turned to the others and told them,

"Wait here until I come out, there are a few things we need to discuss and Duo if you value your life you will listen." And then Heero disappeared in the lounge leave four very confused and terrified pilots behind.

Once inside Heero saw the one girl who had plagued his mind for months with a worried look on her face and wondered what the commotion was outside.

"Heero what was going outside? What was that loud thumping sound?" Relena gasped as Heero took quick strides to where she was sitting and knelt before her and placed the heating pad on top of her legs.

"Keep this on your legs for the next twenty minutes and don't move until-,"As Heero was rising from his kneeling position he came face to face with Relena and was just a few inches from her lips. All either one would have to do is lean forward snatch the others lips. Of course rational thinking won over lustful wishes.

Heero then rose quickly and went for the door before turning back and looking at the blushing girl there and gave a small smile to her before walking out the door or he would have if he didn't trip over Duo who for some odd reason had his ear to the door.

"Ha…ha…ha…I should run right?" Duo got his answer when he heard Heero crack his knuckles and ran like a bat out of hell with the 'perfect soldier' right behind him with Trowa and Quatre right behind them to stop the in-pending demise of the God of Death.

It took twenty minutes to pry Heero off of Duo and another ten to reassure him that nothing was going to happen and Duo wouldn't do anything to Relena, not that Duo was that stupid. Crazy yes, but stupid he was not. Duo had a plan that would hopefully bring both Heero and Relena together and help ease the growing tension that was between them. Of course there was the chance that he could get caught and he would pay for it later and probably have a few broken bones but it would be worth it if he could finally get those two together.

So while Duo was getting patched up by Quatre he was also getting a lecture from Sally Po about how stupid he was being.

"And Duo of all the things you could have done, this has got to be the dumbest. But now have you learned your lesson about what would happen if you try to intrude in other peoples personal lives." Sally saw Duo nod his head and thought that he had learned his lesson but in truth he was plotting a way to get Heero and Relena together.

*_Skip to the next day*_

"Another day another battle against those mindless mobile dolls, jeez you'd think Zechs get tired of us destroying those things day after day." Duo and the others were currently in the hold were their Gundams were being held since yesterday Heero absolutely forbade them from going into the lounge save for Quatre who was the only one he could trust with Relena which only served to aggravate Wu Fei who already didn't like the woman but kept his mouth shut to save him an ear ache from the others.

"Now remind me again why we can't go into the lounge and relax like we were doing before?" Before Duo could give a remark that would have gotten him shot Quatre came with several drinks and decided to answer Wu Fei's question.

"It's mostly because Heero wants Miss Relena to be safe. He might not want to admit it but he cares for her greatly," Quatre then handed the others their drinks before continuing with his story.

"While Heero and I were in the Cinq kingdom I noticed the strong bond that they share, also I noticed how fierce he gets when other males are around Miss Relena. He might not admit it but he can be very jealous when he wants to be. Also after talking with Zechs I take it Heero doesn't want Relena around any soldiers for a while until this fight is over. I believe that the pain of what happened in the Cinq Kingdom is still heavy on Miss Relena's heart. Heero blames himself for not stopping the battle before it reached the city and he believes that he's failed her somehow. In a way he's trying to atone for that, but I can tell that there is an internal struggle going on within him one that not even we can help him with." Quatre saw Noin and Sally head their way to find out what happen during the battle and why Heero was so beat up after the fight.

Meanwhile Duo decided to become scarce and find out what Relena was really up to and hopefully put his plan into action.

'_Okay Heero let's see what your princess is hiding and what you're really feeling about this girl. Now to get to the lounge without getting caught and hopefully not get the crude beat out of me like last time, I hope.'_ Duo quietly made his way to the lounge and was three feet from the door when he was stopped by Howard who had grabbed him by his long pony tail.

"Going somewhere Duo or are you trying to get yourself killed? You know what Heero told you about going in there and told you in precise words that if any of you go in there besides Quatre you all will have several bullets in your heads. And at the moment we can't risk losing any of you." Howard knew that Duo was up to mischief and knew that if he didn't do anything he would end up giving the fool's eulogy soon.

"I wasn't up to anything I just wanted to say hello and apologize about my earlier comment that's all," Duo gave his best smile and hoped it would work and surprisingly it did.

"Just don't do anything stupid Duo or I won't be able to stop Heero from putting a bullet through your skull." Howard then went back to the brig to see what was going on and to get a status report on the upcoming battle between the White Fang and Treize's forces.

Once Howard was gone Duo made his way into the lounge and found Relena fast asleep with a book in her lap.

"Looks like the little lady fell asleep, now what were you reading anyway?" Duo gently lifted the book and saw that it was a book on how to read other people's emotions.

"So you're trying to find out if Heero cares for you also, well this just works out perfectly. Now how to get Heero here without letting Heero know I was here?" Duo unfortunately found his answer in the form of a very pissed off Heero who had come in to see what Relena was up to and see if she was alright only to find Duo heading into the lounge. With stealth that would make a cat proud Heero snuck up behind Duo and grabbed him and dragged him out of the room before he could wake Relena who looked like a sleeping angel to him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of there?" To prove his point Heero brought out his gun and pointed it at Duo's head.

"You have two minutes to tell me why you were in there in the first place or there will be a big mess to clean up in this hallway." Heero put a little pressure on the gun as he saw Duo sweat a fountain of bullets.

"Hey go easy on me I just wanted to apologize for my comment from before and formally welcome her here that's all. I was going to find you after I left to have you check up on her and that's the truth." Duo was able to breathe a sigh of relief as Heero removed the gun and put the safety back on before retuning into the lounge himself, but was stopped when he heard Duo say something to him.

"And to clarify Heero she was asleep when I got there so I wouldn't worry; but you might want to talk to her a bit to assure her that everything is to be alright. Even if it means that you may end up killing her brother in battle and something tells me that the final battle is getting closer by the day. And I can tell she's worried too, not just for you but for her idiot brother too." Duo then went back to check on his Gundam while Heero went into the lounge unaware of what Duo had done to the keypad on the door once it had closed behind him.

'_You'll thank me for this later Heero,'_ Duo then did a little tinkering with the keypad then made a dash before he was found out all the while wearing a devious smile on his face that just screamed trouble.

Once inside Heero saw for himself that Relena was sleeping peacefully on the couch with what was a book in her lap. To Heero she looked as she had the day he met her, calm serene with a touch of innocence that was not touched by war, hatred or malice. She was a living breathing angel and he would give his life for her.

'_So this is what peace feels like, I like it and I won't rest until your dream of total pacifism is achieved. And then maybe I can make another dream come true, one of my own and finally give my heart what it truly desires,'_ without realizing it Heero was inching closer to Relena's lips and was close to kissing her until he saw her stirring and backed away quickly only to see the book that was nestled in her lap had fallen on the floor and picked it up and was surprised by the title. This was what Relena woke up to, and was shocked by what happened next.

"Umm…huh…oh Heero when did you get here?" Relena stretched her arms to get some of the feeling back and was shocked when Heero knelt down to where she was and trapped her between his arms with his face covered by his bangs.

"Heero…what are you…"

"Tell me Relena why are you trying to read other people's emotions?" Heero smirked but was glad she didn't see it since she was busy trying to find anything but him to look at that very moment to hide her blush.

"Tell me, are you trying to find out something about someone or are you trying to pick up a new hobby?" Heero was taking up what little space was between the two of them. For some odd reason the control he had over her excited and intrigued him greatly.

"So Relena do you have an answer to my question or are you going to keep silent and let me figure it out my own way. A way that will help ease my mind and possible be enjoyable for both of us." Heero heard Relena gasp as she tried to back up further into the couch but was having a hard time since Heero kept moving forward towards her.

"Heero, please tell me this isn't a new way to torture people that you learned while up here cause if it is then I don't like please s-s-stop and-," Relena was shocked when she heard Heero laugh for she had never heard him laugh before. It was deep and rich like his voice and it sent unwanted pleasant chills down her spine and warmth that filled her very soul.

"This is no torture Relena, but I've wanted to talk to you about what's been going on and I wanted to talk to you about the next battle I have with your brother." Heero saw the sadness in her eyes and knew that this conversation was coming.

"Relena look I know you wanted to try and talk some sense into your brother but words aren't reaching him at the moment,"

"So using force is the only way to get him to listen then?" Heero saw said girl who was once Queen of the world shake with what he thought was fear but was frustration and stress coming to the surface after so many months.

"If it's the only way to get him to understand that he's an idiot and this war is pointless than yes but I don't want to fight without letting you know what might happen and I wanted to apologize in advance."

"Advance, why would you do that?" Relena was shocked when she felt Heero brush a stray hair behind her ear and let his hand cup her cheek before speaking again.

"I want to apologize in advance in case I end up taking your brother's life. There are signs of the final battle and during that battle I intend to fight your brother to the end until one of us is left standing. If it does come down to that I will try and not kill him. But even I can't make any promises to you at least not now. Not even I know the outcome of that fight." Heero was shocked when he felt Relena embrace him but was shocked more by the fact that she had started crying into his shirt. Heero did the only thing he could think of, he held Relena as she cried.

This was the first time that he had seen her cry in front of him or at all. In fact whenever they were together she was always smiling. Heero had come to cherish her smile and wanted nothing but her to smile once again.

"Why…why does it have to be like this? I keep thinking that this is nothing but a bad dream and that when I wake up everything will be the way it was before only no war, no conflict with the colonies and everyone was at peace with each other and…and…and" Relena was cut off as Heero lifted her chin to face him and saw his eyes smoldering for some unknown reason.

"Relena this isn't a dream, this is reality. You can't run from the truth even if it does hurt. You can't simply turn time back you have to move forward to a brighter future and lead your own life and live by your own rules both of the mind and heart." Heero was shocked by what Relena said next to him.

"So what is your heart telling you right now Heero, what does it say right now?" Relena was surprised when the hand caressing her cheek swiftly moved and tilted her head as he brought his lips down to hers and was about to kiss her when… the sound of a blaring alarm brought them back to their reality.

"Damn it *groan*" Heero then held Relena a little longer before he whispered in her ear…

"_When I come back you and I have some unfinished business to take care of. And I promise you that I won't let you go this time nor will I stop."_

_*Flashback ends*_

"And…*yawn* then what happened mommy?" Before said woman could answer her daughter a deep voice from the door answered for her.

"Yes why don't you tell her what happened after her silly Uncle had locked us in the lounge on Peacemillion Relena?" Both turned to the door to see the one man they had been waiting for these past few days wearing a smirk on his face.

"Heero my love,"

"Daddy your h…*yawn*home!"

"Yes and the two of you are supposed to be asleep, including you young lady." Heero then made his way over to the master bed where he sat on the other side of his daughter while giving his wife a knowing look one that meant that she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

"I couldn't sleep and mommy was telling me a story. I promise to go back to sleep, I just want to hear the…the…*yawn*…rest." Before Emi could hear the rest of the story she fell fast asleep which caused both parents to laugh as Heero lifted the small girl into his arms and carried her back to her room where both he and Relena tucked her in making sure Wing was safely tucked with her.

"She's something else isn't she Heero?" Relena smiled as Heero embraced her from behind and began to rub her hips as began to kiss along her neck while leading her to their room and out the child's door.

"Yes, hard to believe that she was the result of Duo's meddling. Who would have thought that being locked in that lounge would cause us to get married let alone have a beautiful little girl," Heero then lead Relena back to their room and shut the door with his foot while he kissed his lovely wife senseless.

"Now how about you finish that story you were telling Emi but leave it uncensored for us, this is the last part of the story I don't want her to hear until she's a little older to understand." Heero heard his wife giggle as he laid her down on their bed before she began pulling him down for another kiss but stopped to ask him a question that has been bugging her for years.

"Heero, before I continue our story I've been meaning to ask you something," Relena than sat up on her elbows and looked Heero straight in the eye and asked him,

"What did you do to Duo after we got out of the lounge? You never did tell me what happened since you made certain that I was out cold after you literally took me to Heaven and beyond or why you had that ring and how did you know I would say yes in the first place?" Relena then felt a hand rubbing her through her panties and she fell back onto the pillows moaning before her husband answered her.

"To answer your first question love, after Peacemillion took out Libra's main cannon by ramming into it, Howard began to wonder where you and I were all this time; along with Quatre and the others." Heero then inserted his finger into Relena's dripping womanhood and began a slow even pace that drove her wild.

"But…but…what…what happened?" Relena was fighting with the growing pleasure rising within her and her rational mind as she tried to get the answer.

"Alright it happened like this, and tomorrow you can thank Quatre for letting Howard know where we were,"

_*Flashback four years ago (again) before Libra was taken out)_

While the other pilots were checking on their Gundams, Quatre noticed the absence of one pilot in particular, one that was determined to kill Duo for his foolishness.

"Um…Trowa have you seen Heero around or Duo for that matter? The last time I saw either of them was an hour ago and now I'm worried."

"Quatre don't worry, Duo's not that stupid to go against Heero since he threatened to put a bullet in his skull if he tried something without him knowing about it." Trowa put a reassuring hand on Quatre's shoulder as he went to check on HeavyArms. But that alone didn't put his mind at ease, for some unknown reason Quatre had this sinking feeling that Duo had done something stupid and would be receiving punishment for it later.

Once Trowa was out of hearing range of Quatre he went up to Wu Fei and told him plan and simple,

"Twenty bucks says that Duo did something stupid and is hiding from Heero's wrath," Trowa heard Wu Fei chuckle before adding in his two cents.

"Fifty bucks says he did something crazy and will be within Wing Zero's firing range during the battle." Both pilots just laughed before they shook on it hoping that neither was right at the moment.

Of course fate has a funny way of working. About thirty minutes later we find Peacemillion rammed within Libra, thus destroying its main cannon.

"That was some collision huh?"

"Yes but I still can't help but worry about where Miss Relena and Heero are. Something isn't right. Duo, are you absolutely sure you didn't see them?" Quatre heard Duo give a nervous laugh as he tried to answer his friend.

"Heh…heh…heh…yeah about that, I might have stretched the truth a little about not running into Heero or Relena." Duo knew he was in trouble and if they did get Heero out he was a dead man and if they didn't Heero would find a way out and kill him anyway.

"Duo what exactly did you do to Heero? And where are Heero and Miss Relena for that matter?" Quatre heard Duo give a heavy sigh before telling Quatre and the other where he was.

"Well you see I might have locked both of them in the lounge on Peacemillion until they worked out whatever problems they had with each other or ended up sleeping with one another and they're still locked in the lounge so…" Duo had to quickly cover his ears thanks to both Noin and Quatre yelling at him which was probably heard on MO-II and by Zechs.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Duo for his part just laughed like the fool he was and hoped to whatever God was out there that he'd make it out of here alive. He still had a date with Hilde after the war and he planned to keep it. He'd be in tractions but he'd still make it. Besides she had promised him a surprise once the date was over and he was curious about what it was.

"Duo what were you thinking locking them in the lounge? Do you have any idea of what Heero's going to do to you for that foolish stunt you pulled let alone what I'm going to do to you once this is all over?!" Duo for his part kept quiet and had nothing to say while Noin chewed him out. Trowa and Wu Fei however were laughing their heads off, but not before Trowa sent Wu Fei a message that said he owed him fifty bucks once this was over.

Before anything else happened Quatre sent Howard a message that let him know where Heero and Miss Relena were.

"Thanks for the heads up about those two, I'll have them out in no time just focus on taking out that mobile doll system."

"Rodger that, and let Heero know that Duo didn't mean to lock them in lounge on purpose and…"

"Quatre just save it, Heero probably knows already and is just waiting to be let out to kill Duo." Howard then cut the link and went looking for the two missing teenagers.

_*Flashback ends* _

"And I believe you remember what happened after that love," Heero then lifted his wife's legs so they were over his head and began to lick the juices that flowed from her as he began to bring her more pleasure.

"Mmmmm…ah! Yes but I was thinking more of what happened before he let us out. AH! I can still feel your hands from our first time even now." Relena gave a small yell as Heero drove into her as she remembered their first time while he drove her crazy.

_*Flashback (Lemon scene)*_

Before Peacemillion crashed into we find Heero and Relena in a heavy make out session with him rubbing Relena against his growing length. Of course after Peacemillion collided with Libra that changed. But before Heero could leave to help the others and face Zechs he had discovered that they were locked in and could think of only one person who could do this.

'_I'm going to kill Duo, yep he needs to die. I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him.'_ Heero then turned to the flustered girl who was still lying on the floor breathing heavily in time with her racing heart. It was then that all the images of the two of them came back to him and decided that enough was enough and pounced on the poor girl kissing senseless once again.

(AN. This was the part Relena left out when she was telling this to Emi. Now let's get on with the story.)

"Mmm…Heero what's gotten into you?" before Relena could get her answer she felt Heero's hand begin to wander under her shirt and play with her bra covered breast while the other began to ascend up her thigh.

"Relena, I can't take it anymore,"

"What do you…?" Relena sucked in a gasp as she felt the hand on her thigh move to her covered womanhood and began rubbing her folds causing her to buck into his hand arousing a smirk from Heero as all the lust filled thoughts returned to him ten-fold.

"These images of you and me, I can't take it any longer and you've been plaguing my every thought since I brought you here. Even my damn Gundam is showing me my inner most thoughts about you and I. And believe me those thoughts aren't innocent at all. In fact this is one of my many fantasies but there's one problem," Heero began to rub Relena harder as he felt her growing wetter under his touch.

"And…and what's that?" Before Relena could stop him, Heero had almost torn off her skirt and ripped open her shirt sending buttons everywhere but held on to some of his sanity and managed to take off Relena's clothes since it was the only thing she had to wear. Thus allowing Heero for the first time to see what she was hiding underneath her clothing all this time and Heero was not disappointed with what he saw. For Heero saw that his so-called innocent princess wore a very becoming red lace bra with a matching red lace panties that left nothing to the imagination.

"A bit daring choice in lingerie don't you think Relena?" Heero saw Relena blush as red as her bra and attempted to hide only to have her face turned to look in Heero's eyes.

"Don't worry; those won't be a problem for long either." Heero was then shocked himself when Relena rose quickly from her position and kissed him on the lips with as much passion as she could muster before Heero began fighting her for dominance which he soon won over.

"Mhm…that was nice now what was that for? That kiss felt like you were trying to prove something. Or were you just being a damn tempt like always," Heero then kissed Relena again before moving his hand behind Relena's back and unhooked her bra and removed the straps with his teeth before he paid homage to her lovely full breast which seemed to fit in his hands.

"I…I just want to assure myself that this wasn't a dream, and this…this…is really happening," Relena then clutched Heero's head as his mouth took in one of her nipples and began playing with it while his hands were still rubbing her.

"I promise you Relena this is no dream, and I don't plan on stopping either." Heero then removed his mouth and hands from her body igniting a moan of disapproval from her. Heero just smirked as he removed his shirt and felt his ego go up a bit when he saw the way Relena stared at him as if she was admiring a piece of art and this gave him an idea to help quell her fear.

Before Relena knew what happened she found herself lifted onto her knees facing Heero who had taken her hands and placed them on his growing cock. Heero smirked as he saw Relena blush redder than before as she felt his cock twitch and pulse in her trembling hands.

"Heero why did you…?"

"_Does that feel like a dream to you Relena?"_ Relena shuddered as Heero whispered in her ear before biting the lobe her neck, her shoulder and nip the top of her breast before his hand that was still caressing her folds, picked up speed.

"Well Relena, does it," Heero growled as he saw Relena shake her head instead of answering him.

"SAY IT THEN I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT!" Heero then pushed Relena's panties to the side and slid a finger into her dripping passage and began his sweet torture of the girl causing Relena to scream at the sudden intrusion that was foreign but felt so good to her. It was so good Relena had to lay on her back since her knees lost all their feeling to them but kept them spread for Heero's eager probing fingers.

Relena for her part tired her best to answer the man she loved with all her heart but couldn't even form a coherent sentence as he brought her pleasure that no one else could bring her. This didn't go unnoticed by Heero who was trying hard not to ram into Relena that very moment, but he needed her to answer him and she was being too damn stubborn. And the funny thing was it turned him on even more.

"One little word Relena that's all I need from you," Heero then increased the speed of his fingers once again and grinned with male pride when he felt her walls quiver around his fingers before she let out the answer that he's been dying to hear,

"NO THIS…THIS ISN'T A DREAM…AAHHH!" Relena then felt the coil that was winding within her finally snapping as she saw nothing but stars behind her eyes. Heero noticed this and almost came himself but held onto the girl as she rode her first orgasm of the night.

"Believe me now Relena?" Heero showered her bare shoulder with kisses as Relena finally came back down from her orgasmic high.

"Yes…yes Heero I believe you now please, please, oh please make me yours, not just tonight but forever. You're the only man I want to touch me like this." Relena then saw Heero had taken off his biker shorts and boxers leaving him in his naked glory. His very thick pulsing and powerful nine inch glory.

"Are you ready to become mine Relena? Cause once I start I won't stop so tell me now before I start something that can't be undone." Heero was surprised when Relena grabbed his face and brought it down to hers to whisper in his ear her reply.

"_I want only you now take me as yours my perfect soldier"_ Heero needed no further encouragement and aligned himself at her entrance. He rubbed his hardness along her folds to lubricate him before slowly inserting himself into her. Heero felt Relena tense at the intrusion and brought her lips to his and fondled her pert breast in hopes to get her to relax. It worked a little for Relena loosened up enough for Heero continue pushing his length into her enough for it to meet her barrier. Once he was there he firmly took hold of her face and held her lips with his firmly whilst holding her hips and take her virginity in a powerful thrust.

Heero felt Relena stiffen and heard her cry through their kiss but held firm and remained still until the pain ebbed. But Heero was having trouble keeping still for he was in heaven, Relena was so warm and tight he found himself debating whether or not to just pound into this lithe tempting woman but remained still until she gave him the okay to continue.

Relena for her part felt like she was being torn apart the minute Heero plunged into her. Of course she had heard from her friends and classmates that sex did hurt the first time but she never thought that it would be this painful. It felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife, a hot burning pulsing knife. But the pain was slowly fading away to a dull pain and Relena then began to relax.

Only a few minutes had past but it felt like eternity for both of them. Heero then felt Relena experiment a little by moving her hips to see if the pain was still there. When Relena felt no pain she began to kiss along Heero's neck before looking him in the eye giving the silent okay to continue.

That was all the encouragement that Heero needed as he then proceeded to pound relentlessly into Relena and was overjoyed to hear her moan in pleasure thus stroking his male ego. Her moans were music to Heero's ears causing him to pound into her more with force that shook Relena's very soul so much that she had to hold onto Heero's strong broad shoulders to keep from falling over the edge or to keep from losing her mind whichever came first.

Heero for his part couldn't believe how good she felt and was overjoyed to be the first man to claim her. And if Heero had any say in it he would be the one and only man to claim this woman that lay beneath him panting and moaning.

'_There's no way in hell I'll ever let another man touch what's mine. Your body is for me and me alone. I'll kill any man who thinks otherwise.'_ Heero then wrapped Relena's legs around his waist and quickened his pace for he could feel Relena's walls quiver once again and knew she was close. Heero was close as well but wanted to prolong their climax a little longer.

Relena felt like she was close to the breaking point as well and gripped Heero's shoulders harder leaving crescent red welts in them as her breath quickened and she felt the tight coil in her stomach about to snap any second.

"H-Heero, I – I feel…that strange feeling like I'm about to burst is coming back. Please, p-please don't let me go I-," Relena felt Heero speed up and the coil within her was mere seconds from snapping.

'_Don't worry Relena I'll never let you go and after this war is over you will be mine alone'_ Heero then felt the flutter of her wall encasing his manhood and knew soon both would be seeing stars.

A minute later Heero felt Relena's womanhood clamp down on him with a vice like grip which sent him into sensory overload and he shot his seed within her waiting womb. The world around them just seemed to fade to white and the only sounds that could be heard were the sweet sound of Relena's voice screaming his name and the heart beating in time with one another. To the two it was like there was no war raging on just outside the ship. There was just the two of them and all was peaceful and all was right for the both of them. As both teens were coming down from their orgasmic high Heero noticed that Relena fell limp within his arms and saw she had passed out. This caused Heero to smirk as he gently lifted said girl into his arms but not before slipping something on her finger that he had been saving for after the war and everything was settled between Earth and the Colonies. But fate has a funny way of throwing lives for a loop.

'_I hope you like my surprise when you wake up Relena cause the word "no" is not an answer I'll accept. You're mine now and forever Relena.' _As Heero began to put their clothes back into place he noticed the sound of someone gulping behind him.

"You tell anyone what you saw and I'll kill you, understand Howard?" Heero turned to see the old man nod his head before he turned to lift the still unconscious Relena into his arms and walk out of the lounge.

As he was passing Howard he remembered something important that he wanted relied to Duo.

"Oh and Howard send a message to Duo and let him know his ass is mine once this war is over with." Heero then proceeded to help Howard put a still unconscious Relena in a space suit and hand her to him.

As he watched Howard walk away with Relena he couldn't help but notice the peaceful look on her face. She was calm and at peace without a care at the moment, it broke his heart to know that he might die in this battle. But ensuring her safety and ending this war were his top priorities at the moment. So Heero then turned to his Gundam and began to fight hopefully his last fight.

After that Heero left to fight alongside his fellow pilots all the while keeping in mind that he had two things to accomplish once the war was over. One of which would be putting an end to the God of Death when he found him. The other involved a certain girl who was probably waking up this very moment unaware of the ring on her finger.

*_end of flashback_*

"AHHH!"

Relena screamed to the heavens as her beloved Heero made her see stars once again as he did many nights before.

"And we lived happily ever after tenshi, and will be forever more. Like I said on our wedding I will never let you go." Heero then kissed Relena's sweat covered forehead before moving to her lips for a deep kiss.

"And with many more happiness on the way my love but how in the world did you know we were having a girl four years ago? Not even the doctors could tell the gender so how did you know my love?" Relena snuggled into Heero's strong embrace as they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking awaiting her answer.

"Well believe it or not I had a dream about it five months before she was born, call me crazy but after that dream the thought of a baby girl never left me. And the truth is I did want another girl to protect in my life." Heero then gently kissed Relena on her forehead before pulling the comforter over them to shield their bodies from the chilly night air.

"Well then my love what dream have you had about the one we're about to have now? My mother is anxious to find out what we're having this time so she can start baby shopping with the girls again and have another grandchild to spoil rotten. Not that our little Emiko is spoiled, she's just very loved by all around her." Relena then placed her head on Heero's chest and listened to his heart beat waiting for her answer only to hear him chuckle and that only meant trouble for Relena.

"Well tenshi you'll have to wait a few more months to find out about that, for I want it to be a surprise for both you your mother and Emi. But for now it's late and I would very much like to rest. I have the next two weeks off and I plan to enjoy them with my family. Plus I promised Emi I'd find that so called monster in her closet and get rid of it." Heero then kissed Relena goodnight before sleep came to him with a sly smirk on his face as well.

'_I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out what we're having. And to think these treasures were the result of Duo's meddling once again. I'll have to thank him, once he gets out of the hospital that is.'_

Heero then pulled Relena into his arms and fell asleep but always alert and for a good reason for unknown to her, she was carrying twin boys thanks to Duo locking them yet again in a room with eachother. But it's safe to say that Heero and Relena lived happily ever after with all of their children. And it's all thanks to Duo's meddling nature. Speaking of the fool, we now find him in the hospital with his wife daughter Elsa and twin boys, Mathew and Paul.

"Wow dad, Uncle Heero really hurt you this time didn't he?" Mathew looked at his father and wondered how the man was still breathing let alone moving after what happened to him. Duo for his part just shrugged his shoulders and continued to make funny faces at his baby girl.

"Mathew you father and Uncle Heero are good friends it's just your father has yet to learn his lesson about messing with other people and their love lives. And after all these years you think you would have learned by now. Didn't you learn your lesson after the war when Heero almost broke your arm and your face?" Hilde just sighed as she saw that her lovable but silly husband continue to make funny faces at their little princess and decided to let it go for now, cause the man will never learn his lesson which reminded her that she needed to update their insurance policy when they got home.

And you would think that the fool would learn his lesson but unfortunately he didn't but that is a story for another time

The End

*A.N.*

(Okay here is my first shot at a one-shot. Tell me what you think and let me know if you like it.)


End file.
